Truth or Dare?
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are bored.What does Hermione suggest?Truth or dare? Oooh. This could be interesting. HPGW RWHG NLLL KBGW AJFW


(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.)

Hermione and Ginny sat chatting tiredly in the Gryffindor common room. People were sprawled lazily over armchairs not really doing anything.

"I can honestly say I have never been this bored in my entire life." yawned Ginny grumpily.

"I know what we can do!" exclaimed Hermione, with a most unHermione-ish smirk starting to spread over her face, "Truth or dare!" When Ginny threw her a drowsy look of exasperation and puzzlement Hermione explained, "It's a muggle game, all you have to do is a dare or answer a question truthfully, but to spice it up a bit…we all have to drink veritaserum so we can't lie, and take a shot of firewhisky before each turn." Ginny agreed excitedly, all traces of tiredness gone.

"I'll go get the others!" she called, before rushing around the common room grabbing their friends.

Hermione and Ginny were met with many confused faces when they announced they were going to play truth or dare. Hermione began to explain the rules and everyone reluctantly agreed to go to the room of requirement with the others. By the time Ginny had finished explaining, and alcohol had been mentioned, many people definitely seemed a lot less reluctant.

In small groups, so the staff didn't get suspicious, they all made their way up to the room of requirement, inviting friends as they went. By the time everyone was settled cosily on sofas that were placed in a circle Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Neville and Luna were all there, amongst others.

"Everyone ready?" asked Hermione

"Sure" everyone agreed, some with more enthusiasm than others.

"Well let's start then!" replied Hermione, smirking once more in manner that reminded the group of the Weasley twins. She looked around the room and found what she was looking for, a row of glasses of pumpkin juice. She put a drop of veritaserum in each and passed the cups around. Everyone took a sip and swallowed nervously. Ginny emerged triumphantly from a cupboard clutching bottles of firewhisky. She passed them round, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Right" said Hermione." I'll start. Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Ginny boldly; pouring a shot of firewhisky and knocking it back.

"Go and sit on Harry's lap for the rest of the game." grinned Hermione. Ginny shot her a glare and made her way over to the armchair where Harry was sitting, blushing furiously. Harry wound his arms round Ginny's waist and pulled her down onto his lap, grinning cheekily at her.

"Me next" put in Ginny, cheeks still tinged red,"Ron truth or dare? "

"Truth" said Ron warily, drinking his shot hurriedly.

"Who's the hottest girl in this room?" asked Ginny

"Hermione!" blurted out Ron before clapping his hand over his mouth. "Bloody veritaserum" he muttered, the tips of his ears doing his hair justice. The corner of Hermione's mouth curved up and she winked at Ron, whose blush spread down the back of his neck. However, visibly pleased with himself Ron puffed out his chest and said with renewed confidence,

"Right then, Angelina, truth or dare?"

"Dare" replied Angelina happily, eyes twinkling as she downed her shot.

"Go and kiss the guy here you find the most attractive," he said smugly. Angelina's smile faltered as the veritaserum forced her to make her way over to Fred, who grinned as smugly as his younger brother had before lazily wrapping an arm around her. His macho, 'I'm-not-bothered' attitude was betrayed by the tenderness with which he kissed her. Katie sniggered, knowing the pair had been secretly attracted to each other for years, but were both too nervous to say anything. "Hmm…" said Angelina when she and Fred finally stopped kissing,"Glad to see you find it so funny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" responded Katie confidently after drinking, not wanting to back out of the unspoken challenge. Angelina grinned, raising an eyebrow,"Same dare then. " Katie stuck her tongue out at Angelina, ''Can't think up your own dare so you have to borrow other peoples'?" she taunted. It was Angelina's turn to grin as Katie was dragged to her feet by the truth serum, and walked over to George. When they both surfaced for air George looked extremely pleased with himself, as Katie blushed and slipped into his lap.

"Who's next?…Hmm… Harry…" she said, rolling his name slowly off the tip of her tongue almost menacingly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" replied Harry, confidently knocking back the firewhisky in front of him.

"I dare you to ask out the girl you like the most in this room." From her expression Katie obviously thought she'd found a dare Harry wouldn't do but Harry just turned calmly, smoothed Ginny's fiery locks back and whispered something seductively into her ear, lips brushing her skin. Ginny's face lit up and she nodded at Harry, replying,

"Of course!" Harry beamed, and taking advantage of how Ginny was seated he pulled her towards him before kissing her, skilled lips making her weak-kneed. Had she been standing she was certain she would have collapsed. Wolf whistles came form round the circle and smiling, Harry said;

"Okay then, Neville. Truth or Dare. "

"Truth" he mumbled as he drank his shot.

"Neville." Harry began, looking every inch a Marauder's son, "Do you have a crush on Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes" he whispered, blushing, but his Gryffindor courage keeping his head high. Luna's serene blue eyes glittered as her soft lips formed a smile.

"Really?" she asked with a questioning expression, head tilted to one side. "Yeah," responded Neville quietly. Without another word Luna turned in her seat and kissed him gently, before curling up next to him on the couch, intertwining her fingers with this. No one had ever seen Neville so happy. He put his surprisingly muscled arm protectively round Luna's shoulders.

"Okay, Hermione. Truth or dare? "

"Dare" said Hermione purposefully, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Neville grinned. As Hermione was on the chair next to his he twisted round to speak quietly so only she could hear him. When he finished Hermione smiled impishly. She drank, smiling as she felt the firewhisky burn down her throat, spreading a warmth through her. She swung round so she was straddling Ron, and leant down to kiss him. She slowly ran her tongue along his lower lip, taking it between her teeth and tugging on it teasingly before gently pressing her lips against his. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, before they closed as he surrendered to the kiss of the girl of his dreams.

"Finally!" exclaimed Harry and Ginny, people laughing. Hermione turned in Ron's lap, eyes still glittering, but now with exhilaration. "Well you two can talk" she quipped back, making Ginny blush and Harry just smirk, reminding everyone of his Slytherin side. Ron just sat there speechless, the intoxicating taste of Hermione and firewhisky still tingling on his lips. Neville grinned and winked at Hermione, who grinned and winked secretively back.

"Okay then," Hermione paused and a contemplative look crossed her face as she decided on a dare. "I dare everyone!"

"Hey you can't do that!" shouted Fred indignantly, feeling cheated of the chance to do the same.

"Why not?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"Well, because…umm…."

"Exactly. Well … I dare everyone to kiss the person they want to go out with…or are going out with." she added as an afterthought, smirking at Harry and Ginny.

"Ohh, well why didn't you say so?!" said whichever twin it had been, grinning mischievously. "Excellent dare!" He then proceeded to show his enthusiasm by kissing the girl sitting in his lap, who certainly wasn't complaining. The rest of the group followed cue and unsurprisingly, five minutes later many couples found themselves rushing to whichever of their dorm rooms was closer.

The next morning many pupils were left baffled by the secret looks being passed between a group of students from various houses. Ginny and Hermione caught each others eye and burst out laughing. As their giggles subsided Ginny spoke, a twinkle in her eye to rival Dumbledore's,

"Hey, Mione,'' she grinned, "know any other muggle games?"


End file.
